Sunrise
by lozoza
Summary: What happens after the Volturi leave? Will Bella get her happily ever after? Continuation of Breaking Dawn. Please Reveiw!
1. Relaxing

_AN: All Characters remain the property of (the super awesome) Stephenie Meyer. This is my first fic so reviews would be awesomee !!!!_

**Chapter 1 - RELAXING.**

It's been a month since Aro and Caius came to the field. I still wonder if they're going to come back.

"Bella, love," Edward said. "Relax. They're not going to return. Alice will know. They're not even deliberating it."  
Why didn't his words ease my anxiety?  
Within that month, I'd learned to remove my shield with ease, and only use it when I really wanted some privacy from my husband's sixth sense. Not that I mind, it's just that I still like keeping some of my thoughts to myself.  
"I know," I sighed "but I can't help but wonder." I replied. Within a second, he had his arms around my waist and turned me to him.  
"I will _never_ let anyone hurt you or Renesmee-"  
"I know," I interrupted, "I'm just paranoid, you know me." I said, turning to face my daughter deep in slumber.  
"She's beautiful." Edward stated.  
"She gets it from her father." I reminded him.  
We stared at her in silence all night, with his arms around me.

I suppose it was about 9 o'clock when Alice knocked on our door.  
"Morning!" She said in her musical voice as she pranced in with a massive smile on her face.  
"Hey Alice," I began "what's up?"  
Edward groaned. "Ugh, have fun, love," he said, as he kissed me softly and walked out.  
"C'mon already! Get dressed! I'll get Renesmee up and ready for the day."  
I followed her orders obediently, wondering what sort of torture she had planned for me today.  
My phone beeped. I flipped it open.  
_Shopping. I love you Bella. See you tonight x  
_Edward had texted me.  
_Joy, Love you too x  
_I replied back.

I was ready in five minutes, and Alice was sitting on my bed, Nessie in her lap. Gosh, she was impatient. "So what sales are on now?" I asked.  
"How did you kn- Oh! Edward!" She giggled. "Well, Port Angeles Mall has all the bargains now that Christmas is over."  
"Oh."  
It took us half an hour to get there at the speed she was driving. We spent the entire day there and my contacts were irritating me like crazy. I was so over them. I wish vampires were just born with topaz-gold eyes. Why couldn't they? Everything else was normal but the eyes. Hah. Normal. What a stupid word. Nothings ever normal.

*****

"Oh, Bella." Edward said. "I'm so sorry." He chuckled, as I walked into the cottage with Nessie on my back and dumped all 30 bags onto the bed.  
_Torture._ I thought.  
"Aww." He commented. He walked up to me and began kissing me and then I thought about why _this_ was how I wanted to spend my forever.

_AN: What'd you guys thinkkk? Please review!_


	2. Almost Out Of Controll

_AN: I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them. (: How'd you guys like the first chapter? _

**Almost-Out-Of-Controll**.

"Mama, I want to see Grandpa." Renesmee's beautiful voice, which I love so much, said. The last time Charlie saw Nessie, was Christmas, and that was a over a month ago.  
"Sure honey, I'll ring him up now and see what he's up to." I said.  
"Can Jake come to?" She asked. His head had perked up as soon as she said his name.  
"Yeah! Can I come too?" Jake said, almost as enthusiastic as her.  
"Of course." I answered, as I watched them hug. This was going to be difficult in a few years time, I could feel it.

So after I rang Charlie, I got into the car and drove Jake and Nessie over to Charlie's house. I thought I'd drive to La Push to see Billy for a while. My phone went off. Again, I flipped it open.  
_Treaty. Remember, Bella.  
_Gah. Sometimes I hated how Alice knew what I was doing, even with my shield.  
_Right, sorry.  
_I replied instantaneously. So, I wondered what I would do for the rest of the day. It wasn't until I walked inside that Charlie's that I realised how _thirsty_ I was. Fire burned in my throat, and for once, it was hard to control myself.  
"Mama." Renesmee said, touching my cheek with a worried look on her perfect, beautiful face. She showed me an image of Edward and I hunting. I nodded at her.  
"Bye Dad." I said and darted off. I got in the car and started driving to the forest when my phone rang.

"Bella speaking." I said, hurriedly.  
"Love, are you alri-" Edward spoke, but I interrupted him.  
"Can't speak, busy."  
"Where are you-"  
"Forest." And I slipped my phone shut. I'd apologize later. This was important. I jumped out of the car and ran deep into the forest. I took a deep breath. _CRACK!_ I head a twig snap. My head jolted to the sound. Stupid wind. I couldn't find the certain area of where this scent was. I stopped dead in my tacks when I felt multiple eyes pierce into my back. I stiffened. I stood there for a good five minutes, hands curled into fists. Venom was filling my mouth rapidly, I had to swallow constantly.

"It's just me, Bella." Someone said. It was Emmett.  
"And me," Jasper added.  
I sighed, as they jumped out of the trees.  
"Why are you here?" I asked, almost snapping.  
"Edward called us to check on you." Jaspers answered.  
"Of course he did." I rolled my eyes.  
"So, what's up? Is everything okay?" he pushed.  
"Well, take a wild guess."  
"Oh, Bella! Look at your _eyes_! Your throat must be aching!"  
"Duh." I said rudely. "Well, if you don't mind, could you call my husband and let him know I'm fine, and so are the people of Forks."  
"Yeah, we'll be on our way." Jasper said, turning to go.  
"But _Jasper!_" Emmett said, which surprised me.  
"She'll be fine. Let's go. Call Edward will you, brother?"  
"Fine." Emmett said, "Sorry Bells, but I've never seen your eyes so red."  
"It's fine, go please."

I waited for them to go and then found something to drink. I hoped for some deer, it was my favourite.

_What'd you guys think? Reviews?_


	3. Rentals

**I do not own the characters, as much as I wish I do. But sadly, reality is, that SM owns them. I own them in my dreams though. Sorry, I'm babbling.  
What did you guys think of the second chapter? Its only been up for a week but I just want to upload everythingg!!!! Anywho. Happy reading!**

"Edward!" I said as I got out of the car.  
"Bella! What is it?" he said, darting towards me. I automatically lifted my shield and thought:

"_Today, I was at Charlie's, dropping Renesmee and Jake off. I'm so accustomed to her Edward, I don't smell her. But... I smelt Sue as soon as the door opened – Edward, she smelt _**so**_ good –"  
_"Cut to the chase, love."  
"Do you want to know or what?"  
"Sorry, continue on, please."  
"_Anyway"_ I thought. I didn't want the others to know, well Carlisle, Esme or Rosalie for that matter. Alice would surely have seen my snap decision to dart to the forest, and the boys knew. So that only left them three. "_It was really... difficult. I needed to drink. It was dangerous! Edward, if Renesmee wasn't there, I would have hurt her. Edward, I – I left it too late. I shouldn't have –"  
_"Shhh." He murmured into my ear, and then he lifted my lips to his.

"But you know what could have happened Edward."  
"Yes, but it didn't. I'm proud of you Bella. That was exceptional of you to just push that aside so quickly. And I'm sorry about Jasper & Emmett. I was worried, that's all."  
"It's alright. But Edward, I almost lost control."  
"Don't worry Bella. Now, you might want to get changed." He said, looking at my shirt.  
"Why?" I asked, following his gaze. "Oh." I looked down at my shirt. Great. There goes another one of Grandma Swan's sweaters. Ruined by a blob of blood. Well, really, an absorbed puddle.  
"Didn't I tell you to wash up after dinner?" He chuckled."Oh ha, ha. I'm not as experienced as you, remember? And I was kind of in a hurry."  
"Fair enough." He agreed.  
We walked hand-in-hand to our cottage. Like Edward had said, after a while, I'd be able to sniff out certain things. I found a pair of jeans and put them on with a tank-top and the new cardigan Alice had bought me.

"What's the occasion?" He asked while he cause the clothes I threw at him.  
"Just put it on, and I'll meet you in the Volvo. I've gotta stop by the house first, and please don't listen."  
"Alright, love." I knew he wouldn't.  
I got to the house and found Alice in the lounge. "Hello Bella!" she said.  
"Hey. Alice, I need to borrow a few things."  
"Yeah sure. Fire away."  
"Okay, well. A few candles, a picnic rug, a blindfold –"  
"What's this for?" she said, smiling. I just stared at her blankly. Like _she_ didn't know.  
"Um, and I'll need some of your perfume."  
"Ooh!" She giggled.  
"Aliceeee, please?" I begged.  
"Fine." She giggled, and within thirty seconds, she had returned with my entire list.  
"Have fun, eh?" Oh god. Did she just wink at me?!

"Put this on." I told Edward, and gave him the blindfold.  
"Okay..." he said, and put it on swiftly. We were silent the whole way there. I took his hand and led him to the back on the car. I slung the backpack onto him and lifted him onto my shoulders.  
"Bella... What are you do-"  
"Oh please." I laughed.  
"I'm a bit heavier than your average back-pack" he said, quoting me.  
"Yes... But I carried a baby when I was _human._ Anyway, it's time I gave you the ride."

_AN: Reviews people!!! What did yous think ?_


	4. Surprises

**I don't own Twilight, but if I did...  
Well, lets just say I don't think even Jasper could controll my emotions.  
Mwuahaha.  
What did you think of the third chapter? (:**

**

* * *

**

Edward never spoke while I ran, and I appreciated it. I came to a stop and he climbed down, still blindfolded, and he searched for my hand. I loved him so much, and this made me smile. I took his hand, and he smiled my favourite, crooked smile. I kissed him and he began to take his blindfold off. "Wait," I said. "Leave it on."  
I let go and took off the backpack and tipped everything out. I quickly sprayed myself with the perfume Alice lent me.

"Mm," he began. "You smell lovely."  
"Thanks." I said sheepishly. I knew he knew it was Alice's. I opened the rug out and lit the candles. I walked back to Edward and took his hand. I led him over to the rug and kissed him.  
"Okay, you can take it off now." I spoke. He did so.  
"Bella" he breathed. "I-I-I don't know what to say, except wow."  
We sat in our meadow, the one I loved oh so much. The sun had set and it was a dark night out, the stars lit up the sky like a chandelier over the universe. Never in my life have I seen a night like this.

I thought about Edward, how much I love him. I was interrupted.  
"Bella," he began.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"I've said it time and time again, but you are my world. I could never explain how much you mean to me. I-"  
I was kissing him, it felt perfect. I never wanted to stop.  
"Bella," he said, pulling away.  
"Can it wait?"  
"I'm thinking its about time we talked about college."  
"We've had this discussion before." I reminded him, sitting back up.  
Yes, but I'm serious."  
"When are you ever not serious?"  
"Bella, I-"  
"I can go in a few years. I want to be there for Nessie. Just wait till shes full-grown. And then Jake can look after her.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, love." He said after a minute. I looked up at the sky and thought about my daughter. I couldn't just leave her while she was so young, I just couldn't. Soon I realised why I couldn't think anymore- Edward was kissing me. I was totally distracted.

This was different. Something I hadn't experienced before with him, human or vampire. There was a new emotion this time, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Wsa it fear? Passion? Forgiveness? I didn't know. I was too busy enjoying this bliss, loving every minute of it. I asked him in my thoughts "When did you get so confident?" I chuckled under my breath.  
"This moment is too perfect." He said quickly, as he rolled me over and we made love under the stars.

_AN: Might take a week or so to get the next chapter up. Reviews? _


	5. Shopping

**_OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.  
I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. There's been a whole heap of stuff going down. My computer broke, so i lost all the chapters, and I had to litterally dig up my cupboard to find my USB which had the backups on it. PLUS, I've been busy with school, and everything. And OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG who New Moon?!?!?!?!?!!?! :D  
Again, I'm sorry I took so long. I said a week or so, and I think its been like two months or something. Anyway, I don't own the characters, yada yada yada. I still wish though D:_**

**_The next morning on our way home from our perfect night, we picked up Renesmee from Charlies._**

"Daddy! Mama! I want to stay with Jake today." She said as she opened the door.

"Have you asked Jacob?" Edward asked

"_Even if she hasn't, you know his answer._" I thought.

"That's okay with your mother and I Renesmee, so go tell Jake and Grampa that you'll be staying with Jake for the day. Don't forget. This is very important!" He smiled.

"I won't!" She said, giggling, while she blowed us a kiss and pranced off into the house.

"So what are your adorable plans today?" Edward asked me.

"Um... Nothing, really. No plans. I'm free. What about you?" I answered

"Maybe we'll just head over to the house, I guess, and see what the others are up to."

And that's exactly what we did.

*

"Hello Bella." Alice said, and Edward immediately laughed. I shot him an evil look and he stopped. "_Thanks"_ I thought.

"Bella! It's lovely to see you again!" Esme said, hugging me.

"I know, it's been a while." I said.

"I was just wondering if you want to go out and have a little shop. I thought Renesmee could use some more clothes."

"Sounds fun." I smiled. _Keep it to yourself Edward! _I said internally, hoping I was stern enough. Shopping was the last thing I needed right about now, but hey.

I suppose today would be different though, Esme didn't dawdle. "Give me two minutes to get organised. Here, Alice." I said, shoving the backpack in her arms and I walked back to my cottage.

I got changed out of my meadow-clothes (what I like to call them now, because of all the grass stains) and into something a little more casual.

Esme was a great mother-in-law. She helped me out with a lot of things and answered all my childish questions about our existence. To pass time, she would tell me of all her experiences, throughout her almost-century. I loved Esme. She truly was an expert on everything. From what she shows, she knew that we would have a mother-daughter bond from the start, and she knew that I knew it too.

She also had a great fashion sense, much like Alice. We bought clothes for ourselves, Nessie for now and in a week's time and or the rest of the family. "You're shopping for Alice." I said.

"Sure thing honey." She giggled.

Sometimes I really hated not being able to sleep – it was the easiest thing to do to cure boredom. I usually thought about yawning, sleeping, dreaming – anything in attempt to even make me the slightest bit drowsy. But, still, I got nothing, just like always.

_It's a short chapter, but eh. Something to get back into it. R&R! :)_


	6. Messages

_**. Been like 9 months since I've updated this. LOL. Sorryyy. Not that you care anyways, but I feel like I had to finish it, even if I am over Twilight now. Don't kill me!**_

**Messages.**

We were coming into Forks when my phone went off. "Love, get to Charlie's. Contacts are in the glove-box. I'll be there soon. You have an hour, I love you."  
"Oh God," I murmured.  
"Bella?" Esme asked.  
"I have to get to Charlie's. Something's wrong. Please, hurry."  
She sped up and I put my contacts on. I was sick of this. Within 5 minutes, we were there. I walked straight in, like always, with Esme speeding off outside.

"Charlie? Where are Jake and Nessie?" I yelled.  
"Upstairs, why?" he called out as I ran upstairs.  
"Jake," I breathed.  
"Mama!" Nessie called and I hugged her.  
"Is everything al-" Jake began, but stopped when I shook my head. He looked at me with his 'What is it?' expression and I just shrugged.  
"Edward told me I have an hour."  
"What?" He said, confused.  
"I don't know. Basically, I guess I'm here to protect you. Jake! Don't get all huffy on me! You can't shield her, yourself and Charlie! I'm doing you a favour here! So suck it up." I said, as Jacob started getting all twitchy. I'd clearly made my point because he sighed.  
"Phew, Bells! You reek!" He laughed.  
"Jake..." I said, though I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Okay. I'll stay here with Nessie and Charlie while you get to work." Jacob said.  
"Fine." I agreed, as I put Nessie down.

"Bella?" Edward called up the stairs."In here," I replied. He looked worried.  
"Edward, what –" his facial expression cut me off. His muscles were tense, hands in fists, like he was when he met me. _They're back, aren't they? _I thought. He nodded once._ Everyone?_ He looked left, then right, slowly, so it wouldn't be obvious to Jacob. _Guard?_ The slow shake of his head again. _Aro?_ Same response. _Caius! _I gasped. He cleared his throat, which confirmed my thought.  
"When, Edward?"  
"When what? Ugh! I'm sick of your private in-your-mind conversations. I need to know this too. So spill." Jake spoke.  
"Caius." I said simply.  
"What the hell-"  
"We have five minutes now," Edward interrupted. "Bella, you have to get Charlie out of here. Get hi, to leave," he continued.  
"I could ring Billy," Jake suggested. So he did exactly that.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Billy just rang. He wants you to watch the game with him. Take your time!" I said, rushing him out the door.  
"Bells," he began.  
He really wants to see you! Catchya later!" I pushed him into his car, and wove him off.  
So, that part was done. All we had to do was sit here and wait, for the monster who wanted my daughter dead.

_I promise at least the next two chapters will be up within 2 days. I'm really trying to just finish uploading what I've got written here in my book and I'll end it somehow then._


	7. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks**

It didn't take long before Caius showed up. I had Edward, Renesmee and Jacob in my shield, just in case, so everything should be fine.

"Hello?" He said brightly as he walked into the house. "Dear friends, where are you?" he giggled.  
"Don't jump to conclusions Bella. We can win this, it's just him." Edward spoke. He obviously couldn't read my mind, because of my shield, but he knew what I would be thinking.

"Cut to the chase, Caius," I spoke aloud.  
"I'm only here for a mere check-up." He said, as he entered the room. Not only does the sound of his voice creep me out, I just laid eyes on him. Ew.

"Oh really?" Edward joined in.  
"Of course," Caius answered.

"Then why were you tearing apart my daughter in my sister's vision?" Edward pressured, and hugged me as I winced. I so desperately wanted to snap his neck.

"Ah," he began. "That's because I intended to do that." My lips turned up, teeth out, and I was snarling. Edward was too.

"Backpack," I murmured to Jake. "Get it and use it."  
"Love, no point. He'd do it before Jake got out the door." Edward said.

"Hey, we thought something was going on here," Emmett said as he and Jasper walked into the room. Jasper passed the backpack to Jake, and joined Edward and I.

I looked at Renesmee and mouthed "I love you." She nodded. "Forever. I always will." I went on, as Jake threw her on his back and ran out the door. Caius turned around, but Jasper, Emmett and Edward had grip on him. He snarled constantly. No matter how strong this evil thing was, he could NOT tear apart my family. I doubt he could break these grips on him. I started having flashbacks.

The flashbacks were of my struggle with James that night at my old Ballet studio in Phoenix. How he tricked me into going there, his 'visually dynamic' stage. I never liked that studio- little own being there at night frightened me, and to make matters worse, with a thirsty blood-sucking vampire who wanted me as his main meal.

I remembered the pain of his venom running through my veins, remembered the pain of my bleeding skull, thigh and broken leg. I visualised jasper and Emmett holding James, Alice with a hand on each side of his face, then snapping his neck.

This was almost the same situation, except this wasn't about draining me- it was about my daughter, who has half of my human scent, so I'm not surprised is she smells good. But I don't see my daughter like that, it didn't matter to me what she smelt like. Half the time she smells like dog! She's precious to me, not only because she's my daughter, but because she was mine and Edward's. I never asked for her, but I'm so grateful that I have her, my own extra piece of Edward. I would rather die and lose either of them.


End file.
